Tokinada Tsunayashiro
}} was the head of the noble Tsunayashiro Family, one of the Four Great Noble Houses of Soul Society. He led a rebellious campaign against the Soul Society to replace the Soul King with Hikone Ubuginu; working together with his co-conspirators, Aura Michibane and Seinosuke Yamada. In the end, he was cornered by the allied forces of Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, and Fullbringer, which ultimately culminated in his death by an unnamed female assassin. Appearance He was a tall male with a relatively lanky build. His hair was black with noticeable dark green streaks, while his eyes are blue. He wears an intricate combination of the standard Shinigami shihakushō, layered with a white robe that was tied by a golden lace, along with a beige haori that opens up and folds along his chest to reveal its inner lavender coloration. Tokinada wears his Zanpakutō on his hip. Personality History Several centuries ago, Tokinada was a student in Shinō Spiritual Arts Academy alongside Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. Some time later, Tokinada was married to Kakyō, the best friend of Kaname Tōsen. He went on to murder her during a disagreement, a crime with which he was punished with house arrest; a light sentence which Tōsen protested, but to no avail. Story Can't Fear Your Own World Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: It was noted that Tokinada has a considerable degree of reiatsu, on par with other heads of nobility such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III Hereditary Zanpakutō : It is a Zanpakutō that is inherited by the head of the Tsunayashiro Clan, similar to that of the Shinken Hakkyōken of the Ise Clan. The sword has a bronze guard in the form of a four-pointed star, enclosed in a square, and a handle with a green braid.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III *'False Release:' Tokinada can seal Enrakyōten with the false name, . When using Enrakyōten in this way, he releases it with the command, "Venerate". The name Kuten Kyōkoku was chosen purposely by Tokinada because of its resemblance to the name Katen Kyōkotsu, the Zanpakutō of Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World II :False Release Special Ability: When it is called by this false name, the Zanpakutō allows for what appears to be the total reflection of an opponent's attacks. It manifests a force similar to that of a mirror wall in front of Tokinada which bounces back any attack that comes into contact with it.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World II *'True Release:' In order to release the true form of Enrakyōten, the release command "Sip from the four seas, the heavenly shores entwine. Equally duplicate ten thousands, and sharpen." must be spoken followed by its name. Upon being released, a bright flash of light envelops the vicinity of the wielder. When in its true form, the blade of the Zanpakutō does not possess a visible form.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III :True Release Special Ability: The power of Enrakyōten is to freely imitate the power of any Zanpakutō.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III It serves as a representation of the Tsunayashiro family and their role as the keepers of history within the Soul Society. The extent of Enrakyōten's power is proportional to the reiatsu of its wielder. When Tokinada wielded the Zanpakutō, the flames of Enrakyōten's imitation of Ryūjin Jakka were said to pale in comparison to that of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's actual Zanpakutō. Similarly, the conditions for Kyōka Suigetsu were different for Tokinada than it was for Sōsuke Aizen, due to the fact that Aizen was vastly more powerful than Tokinada himself.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III However, it appears that what limits Enrakyōten is not just reiatsu amount but also spiritual nature. For instance, when Tokinada attempted to imitate Zangetsu, the Zanpakutō of Ichigo Kurosaki, he could only imitate its shape and the sword itself was brittle enough that it could be easily shattered.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III It is suggested Tokinada used the true form of Enrakyōten when he infiltrated the Soul King Palace, as he managed to defeat multiple manifested Zanpakutō within the palace grounds of Ōetsu Nimaiya with powers capable of burning, freezing, electrocuting, poisoning, puncturing, and crushing.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World I Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō The name of Tokinada's personal Zanpakutō is unknown. It was confiscated from him after he retired from his duties as a Shinigami. Weaknesses Reiatsu Drain: Similar to Shinken Hakkyōken, Enrakyōten is also a cursed sword which indiscriminately drains away the Reiatsu from its wielder at a steady pace until the owner either relinquishes the sword or they die.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III Knowledge Limitation: Enrakyōten can only copy the ability of a Zanpakutō known by its wielder.Bleach light novel; Can't Fear Your Own World III Battles Kills Trivia References Category:Shinigami Category:Males Category:Tsunayashiro Family members Category:Souls Category:Deceased